La famille Echizen
by Vegetal
Summary: Multiples one-shots sur la famille Echizen. Fanfic "tranches de vie". Ryoma, Nanjirou, Rinko, Ryoga, Nanako et Karupin seront à l'honneur. [UPDATE 30/10/14] Chapitre 2 : Être parents, selon Nanjirou et Rinko
1. Frères, partie 1

Titre : La famille Echizen  
><span>Auteur<span> : Vegetal  
><span>Bêta-lecteur<span> : Je n'en ai pas (vu le peu de fois où j'écris, je ne vais pas déranger quelqu'un pour ça), donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler en commentaire. La relecture ne fait pas tout.  
><span>Rating<span> : K+  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Je me prosterne devant Konomi Takeshi et ne revendique pas du tout avoir créé ces excellents personnages.

Note(s) : Ca fait longteeeeeemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur le fandom PoT. (je reviens aux sources) J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC… C'est une fanfiction « tranche de vie », comme mentionné dans le résumé, donc ne vous attendez pas à un scénario de fou. Je me suis relancée il y a quelques temps avec NPoT et ça m'a remotivé pour écrire. Au vu du premier chapitre, je vous laisse deviner que les chapitres 113 et 114 de NPoT m'ont particulièrement inspirée x). Je trouve aussi que le fandom manque de fanfictions sur la famille Echizen. J'espère être à la hauteur, ces personnages-là ne sont pas mes préférés, d'où ma crainte d'être un peu OOC.

Ce chapitre se focalise sur Ryoma et Ryoga, qui ont respectivement 5 et 10 ans dans ce chapitre et le prochain. Même si l'âge de Ryoga n'a pas été révélé, je l'imagine bien être en troisième année au lycée et d'avoir donc 5 ans d'écart avec son petit frère.

En attendant votre verdict, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Frères, partie 1<strong>

Sur un court de tennis, sous le soleil californien, deux enfants se préparèrent à échanger quelques balles, le plus petit jetant quelques coups d'œil curieux à celui plus âgé, le dos tourné en train de tâter le cordage de sa raquette. Si l'enfant fut perturbé par le nouveau venu, il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Une demi-heure auparavant, son père venait de le présenter à celui qui serait maintenant son frère. Ryoma avait encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait d'avoir un frère, du haut de ses cinq ans d'existence.

L'enfant réfléchit quelques secondes aux autres familles qu'il connaissait de par ses camarades d'école et n'en conclut pas grand-chose. La majorité d'entre eux avaient toujours connu leurs frères et sœurs depuis le début, alors que le sien venait juste de débarquer dans sa vie. Il devait bien admettre que l'explication de son père quant à son apparition soudaine était entrée par une oreille et sortie par l'autre. Celui-ci leur avait conseillé de jouer au tennis pour faire connaissance. Pas sûr que cela ait le résultat escompté…

La première impression qu'il avait eu de son nouveau frère n'avait pas été très bonne (d'où se permettait-il de l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule ?) et la prochaine n'allait pas tarder à la confirmer. Le plus âgé – Ryoga – l'interpella pour qu'il se place afin de recevoir son service. La suite de leur jeu fut absolument horripilante pour le plus jeune. Ryoga ne jouait pas du tout sérieusement avec lui, s'amusant à réceptionner la balle entre les deux jambes, à faire des lobs improbables et à taquiner « Chibisuke » sur ses faiblesses. Si c'est cela d'avoir un frère, Ryoma voulait bien résilier le contrat de fraternité tout de suite.

- Hé, joue sérieusement !

Son nouveau grand frère le dévisagea avec de la moquerie apparente sur son visage, peu impressionné par son brusque accès de colère.

- Faisons un vrai match ! Un vrai !

- Aha, impossible, répondit aussitôt Ryoga, hilare. Tu es bien trop faible, Chibisuke.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Ryoma, vexé. Allez, faisons un vrai match !

- Lorsque tu seras plus fort alors.

- Et pourquoi tu ne verrais pas par toi-même si c'est le cas ?

Deux secondes passèrent avant que Ryoga n'éclata de rire et ne prit son petit frère par le cou pour l'assaillir de chatouilles, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Ryoma de sa frustration et de rire lui aussi à gorge déployée. Ryoga n'avait pas été refroidi un seul instant par son arrogance et en avait même été plutôt amusé. La méfiance temporaire de Ryoma envers ce nouveau membre de la famille s'estompa avant de laisser place à une nouvelle petite querelle pour le convaincre de faire un vrai match, comme les grands.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à jouer, leur père les appela pour dîner. Ils accoururent vers lui et une fois dans la cuisine, s'installèrent à table. Tout le long du repas, Rinko et Nanjirou firent en sorte de mettre Ryoga à l'aise. Si l'enfant appréciait cette attention, il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'intégrer et à faire partie de la famille. Il adressa un grand sourire à Ryoma, qui le lui rendit timidement. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards attendris que leur lancèrent les deux adultes, heureux de voir les deux jeunes garçons s'entendre bien aussi vite.

::::::

Les jours passèrent et le lien entre les deux frères se tissa petit à petit. Malgré sa frustration de ne pouvoir jouer un match avec son grand frère, Ryoma l'adorait et le suivait partout où il allait. Les yeux remplis d'admiration, il se laissait entraîner dans les pires bêtises (cette course poursuite par le chien de la voisine pour quelques oranges resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire), mais n'en restait pas moins collé constamment à Ryoga. Si celui-ci avait d'abord apprécié l'intérêt croissant qu'il avait fait naître chez son nouveau frère, il finit par se lasser de la présence incessante de Ryoma à ses côtés. En effet, celui-ci s'était fait de nouveaux amis dans le quartier et il n'avait guère envie d'avoir son petit frère sans arrêt dans les pattes. Ils se trouvaient tout deux sur la route, et Ryoga avait bien eu l'intention d'aller rejoindre ses nouveaux amis. Seul. Si Ryoma n'avait guère capté les signes d'agacement de son grand-frère, ce dernier le lui fit enfin comprendre sèchement :

- Ca suffit, cesse de me suivre partout !

Interloqué, le plus jeune ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, Ryoga continua :

- Va te faire tes propres amis toi aussi ! On n'a pas besoin d'être tout le temps ensemble, je ne serai pas toujours là avec toi !

Si les paroles de Ryoga étaient dangereusement prophétiques, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le savoir. Mais cela heurta Ryoma, dont la vision se troubla brusquement à la montée des larmes. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et n'avait jamais construit de relation durable avec aucun enfant de son âge. Ryoga était le premier avec qui il s'entendait aussi bien, en-dehors de leur point commun avec le tennis. Et plus qu'un ami, c'était son frère ! Cela lui semblait naturel de tout partager avec lui, de faire les quatre-cent coups, d'aller partout ensemble, de tout se dire… Ce rejet soudain l'atteignit plus que de raison. Le regard presque méchant que lui adressa Ryoga n'arrangea rien. La rivière de larmes déborda d'un seul coup et ses jambes finirent par piquer un sprint tout aussi soudainement sur le chemin du retour vers la maison. Il crut entendre la voix de son grand-frère l'appeler, mais il n'en eut cure.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, il s'effondra sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans son coussin. Les larmes continuaient à jaillir dans un flot qui ne semblait jamais se tarir. Ryoga venait de toucher un sujet sensible et de réveiller les craintes de Ryoma quant à son ancienne solitude. Pas que cela l'ait dérangé d'être seul, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer et dans ses vaines tentatives d'approche des autres, il lui arrivait d'être un peu… suffisant.

De plus, il n'avait presque personne avec qui partager sa grande passion, le tennis, et pire encore, un adversaire à sa taille. Il ne pouvait même pas se targuer d'avoir affronté Ryoga, qui s'obstinait à refuser tout match sérieux avec lui sous prétexte qu'il était encore bien trop nul. Son père, n'en parlons pas. Le vieux prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier de temps à autre pour élever son esprit de compétition et prenait parfois un peu trop les choses à cœur en lui lançant quelques diatribes bien senties.

Il avait donc trouvé en Ryoga un ami, un rival aussi bien sûr, mais surtout la personne sur laquelle il pouvait le plus compter. Ce soudain revirement de comportement le faisait se sentir abandonné.

Sa mère, alors dans la salle de séjour en train de se reposer, l'avait vu débouler dans tous ses états et était finalement monté voir ce qu'il en était. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Rinko vit son fils prostré dans un coin du lit, le coussin pressé contre lui, les yeux humides. Ce dernier hoqueta brusquement quant il la vit sur le palier de sa porte, visiblement peu ravi qu'elle soit témoin de son moment de faiblesse. Rinko ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, amusée par l'orgueil de son fils. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et lui demanda d'une voix douce ce qui n'allait pas. L'enfant prit quelques inspirations afin d'empêcher sa voix de trahir ses émotions.

- Nii-chan ne veut plus jouer avec moi…

Rinko haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise. Ryoga avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à passer tout son temps libre avec son petit frère et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute quant à son affection. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Ryoma répondit vite à sa question sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de demander :

- Il… Il a des nouveaux copains et… il veut que j'en ai aussi… Mais…

Et sa voix fut brisée sous la nouvelle avalanche de pleurs. Il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, Rinko connaissait très bien les difficultés sociales de son fils. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'emmener chez un psy pour débloquer le problème, sans succès. De plus, l'obsession de son fils pour le tennis était aussi un frein à son développement et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Si elle n'avait pas vu l'entreprise de Nanjirou de transformer son fils en un futur champion de tennis comme un danger, elle commençait malheureusement à en voir les effets pervers. Ryoma n'était pas spécialement timide, mais il restait introverti et il se lassait très vite quand une discussion ne tournait pas autour de son sujet principal. Tout ceci combiné avait abouti à une construction quasi-inexistante de relations avec autrui.

Quant à Ryoga, c'était l'inverse. Elle avait très vite cerné le garçon, qui était extraverti et demandait beaucoup d'attention. Il était un boute-en-train naturel, pas craintif pour deux sous et avait toujours le mot pour rire. Depuis son arrivée, les repas s'étaient égayés et même Ryoma avait commencé à y mettre du sien. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient devenus extrêmement complices. Mais compte tenu de la personnalité de Ryoga, elle comprenait que le garçon veuille s'évader un peu et faire de nouvelles rencontres. Cette dispute aurait même pu arriver plus tôt…

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui dit avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

- Ne pleure pas, ton frère a sûrement besoin de se faire de nouveaux amis, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il t'abandonne ! Je suis sûre que d'ici ce soir, tout ira mieux et que vous jouerez à nouveau ensemble.

Ryoma baissa les yeux, peu convaincu et l'esprit encore perturbé par sa dispute avec Ryoga. Sa mère mit fin à ses doutes d'une manière assez simple :

- Allez, accompagne-moi dans la cuisine, tu auras droit à ton Ponta préféré !

Les yeux de Ryoma perdirent un peu de leur tristesse pour laisser place à une lueur d'envie, soudainement très intéressé par la perspective de pouvoir se faire consoler avec sa boisson préférée.

Il n'en fallait décidément pas beaucoup à un enfant pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

Toutefois, Rinko ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait tort pour la suite des évènements. Le soir-même, Ryoga rentra assez tard, après le dîner, les vêtements en vrac et salis par la terre, ce qui lui valut la réprimande de son père. Rinko n'intervint pas, se sentant encore peu légitime quant à sa nouvelle position d'autorité dans la vie de Ryoga. Si celle-ci était sa belle-mère, la mort de la mère biologique de Ryoga était encore récente, et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer comme sa nouvelle figure maternelle. Elle préférait laisser le temps faire les choses. Elle se contenta donc d'observer de loin Nanjirou donner la punition à son fils : pas d'oranges jusqu'à demain soir – le point faible de Ryoga était facilement atteignable. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, mécontent, mais au vu du regard déterminé qu'il conservait toujours en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, Rinko se doutait qu'il n'allait pas accepter la punition ainsi. Il fallait songer à mettre les oranges à l'abri pour cette nuit…

Une fois à l'étage, Ryoga se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller son frère, déjà au lit depuis un moment. Il se changea discrètement et allait se faufiler sous les draps quand un détail attira son attention. La couverture de son frère était à demi par terre, laissant son ventre à l'air. Ryoga grommela contre la fâcheuse manie de Ryoma de bouger constamment dans son sommeil et alla la remettre tout doucement en place. Il observa un instant le visage de son frère dans la pénombre. Celui-ci avait la bouche à demi-entrouverte, et il aurait pu jurer qu'il apercevait un filet de bave s'écouler tranquillement sur son menton. Il pouffa discrètement, amusé, et passa un bout du drap au coin de sa bouche pour l'essuyer. Il regrettait un peu sa colère de tout à l'heure à son encontre, mais il n'avait fait qu'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et n'avait pas pu juger de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur Ryoma, en-dehors de sa fuite précipitée. C'est donc ainsi qu'il alla au lit à son tour, bien déterminé à retourner avec ses nouveaux amis le lendemain – et à attraper une orange aussitôt les adultes le dos tourné. Il ne pouvait décemment pas survivre sans son fruit préféré !

::::::

La nuit passa, et le matin se leva, les rayons du soleil perçant l'obscurité à travers les rideaux. Ryoma mit plus de temps que d'habitude à se réveiller, les yeux engourdis par le sommeil et encore lourd des larmes versées la veille. Il s'extirpa de sa couverture et resta un moment assis sur le bord du lit, pensif. Les souvenirs de sa dispute avec Ryoga lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit. Il eut un sursaut de réflexe et fixa son regard sur le lit vide de son frère. Celui-ci s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Ryoga lui en voulait ou si sa mère avait raison, si ce n'était qu'une passade…

Son ventre commença à protester et à réclamer le petit-déjeuner qui lui était normalement dû. Avec un soupir, il sortit de la chambre et alla directement à la cuisine, espérant n'y trouver personne. Son souhait fut exaucé. Ni son père, ni sa mère, ni Ryoga n'étaient présents. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison, ce qui lui indiqua que sa mère était sûrement parti au travail, son père fourré il ne savait où et son frère devait sûrement être avec ses nouveaux amis. Son cœur se serra. Il allait donc être seul toute la journée…

La journée passa vite. Son père revint en fin de matinée et ne se décarcassa pas pour le déjeuner. Des pizzas furent commandées et le repas se déroula en silence. Nanjirou n'avait décidément pas la tête à le taquiner aujourd'hui et c'était tant mieux. Ryoga n'avait pas pris la peine de revenir mais son père ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Quand Ryoma lui demanda pourquoi, il lui répondit qu'il avait eu un peu de monnaie pour aller s'acheter un sandwich avec ses copains. Il ne répondit rien mais son humeur s'assombrit considérablement.

Il passa l'après-midi sur le court à lancer des balles contre un adversaire invisible. Alors qu'il commençait à se lamenter sur son ennui, il aperçut son frère au loin, une orange à la main. Oubliant leur dispute de la veille, il se précipita vers lui, trop heureux de le retrouver.

- Nii-chan ! cria-t-il en agitant les bras.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers lui, signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme. Son visage restait impassible. Ryoma ne sembla pas le remarquer :

- Nii-chan, on joue ensemble ?

- Tu as passé toute ta journée à la maison ?

Interloqué et ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Ryoma hocha la tête en guise d'affirmative. Son frère sembla soudain préoccupé.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te faire des amis ?

La conversation alla vers une direction qui ne plut absolument pas à Ryoma. Il savait aussi qu'il allait se faire tirer les oreilles s'il répondait franchement. Sa mère lui avait passé un savon dont il se souvenait encore quand il avait osé expliquer que les autres étaient ennuyeux et qu'ils étaient nuls au tennis. Il choisit donc de tempérer ses propos :

- Ils ne m'intéressent pas.

Ryoga comprit qu'il parlait des enfants du voisinage et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait pourtant ce garçon à peine plus âgé que Ryoma, le petit frère d'un de ses nouveaux amis, qui avait l'air plutôt sympa, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça ne collerait pas avec lui… Il allait lui proposer de le rencontrer, mais Ryoma le prit d'avance :

- Je ne les aime pas. Aucun.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue mais Ryoga commençait à perdre patience. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Ryoma avait visiblement envie de changer de sujet car il reposa la question de tout à l'heure :

- On va jouer ?

- Pas ce soir, soupira-t-il. Je suis un peu fatigué…

_Trop fatigué d'avoir joué avec tes copains plutôt qu'avec moi_, pensa avec amertume Ryoma, mais il ne révéla pas son trouble à voix haute. S'il n'avait jamais compris ce que c'était que la jalousie, il la vivait maintenant de plein fouet. Jaloux de voir son frère préférer la présence de ses nouveaux amis à la sienne. Il se sentait soudainement inutile.

Ryoga avait certainement envie d'en finir avec cette conversation car il se dirigea vers la maison, pressé d'aller récupérer des oranges supplémentaires en cachette. Le reste de la soirée se déroula avec chacun des garçons dans son coin, ce qui finit par interpeller les deux adultes. Les deux enfants ne semblaient pas s'être disputés et pourtant, une distance s'était créée entre eux. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il en était réellement, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas trop et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Les vacances d'été allaient bientôt se terminer et cela faisait une semaine que les deux frères ne se parlaient qu'occasionnellement. En-dehors des entraînements de tennis qui les obligeaient à jouer ensemble, Ryoga allait retrouver ses copains aussitôt et Ryoma… continuait d'être seul. Ryoga rentrait tout le temps en fin d'après-midi, laissant à Ryoma le temps de s'ennuyer et son humeur s'assombrir de jour en jour. Un beau matin, Ryoma en eut assez. Il décida de sortir de la propriété et de s'aventurer dans la rue. Pas qu'il ait spécialement changé d'avis sur la question de se faire des amis ou non mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se sentait s'étouffer petit à petit par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sans Ryoga dans les alentours.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent rencontrer personne. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée alors qu'il tournait dans une rue, il tomba nez à nez sur d'autres enfants. A en juger par leur apparence, ils étaient bien plus âgés que lui. Par déduction, ce devait être les amis de Ryoga. Il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux…

Les gamins eurent l'air de le reconnaître aussi car un mec blond un peu plus imposant que les autres finit par briser la glace :

- Hé, tu ne serais pas le petit frère de Ryoga par hasard ?

Ryoma ne répondit pas. Il scanna la bande et fut alarmé de ne pas y trouver son frère. Pourtant, celui-ci était bien parti ce matin… L'enfant qui venait de parler le jaugea de façon peu discrète avec une moue sur le visage. Il reprit :

- Hé, t'es sourd ?

- Arrête, Kevin, tu vas lui faire peur, lui signala un autre enfant, brun aux cheveux mi-longs. D'ailleurs, Ryoga n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Ryoma. On ne l'a pas vu ce matin…

Ryoma fit non de la tête. Il se demanda où son frère avait bien pu disparaître et ses acolytes semblaient se poser la même question. A la réponse qu'il reçut, le brun se gratta la tête, l'air ennuyé.

- Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête… Au pire, allons au skate park sans lui…

Si les autres enfants semblaient approuver l'idée, le dénommé Kevin en avait apparemment une autre en tête :

- Josh…

Le brun se retourna, attendant la suite. Kevin sourit d'un air carnassier, qui ne disait rien qui vaille :

- Et si on s'amusait un peu avec « Chibisuke » ?

* * *

><p>Aha, je triche, le chapitre ne devait faire qu'un, mais rien que ce que vous venez de lire fait près de 3 500 mots, et je ne voulais pas vous le rendre indigeste. La suite devrait venir dans deux ou trois jours. Quant aux autres one-shots, je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre. J'espère avoir la motivation de continuer – et surtout l'inspiration !<p>

Si l'envie vous prend, laissez-moi une petite review ! ^^


	2. Frères, partie 2

Notes : Et voici la suite du chapitre 1 ! Je tenais à dire que pour la personnalité de Ryoga, je me réfère exclusivement au manga et du peu qu'on a pu en voir. Cela va paraître étonnant, mais… je déteste le Ryoga du film ! Je le trouve bête (pas taper) alors que la version du manga NPoT par Konomi-sensei m'a déjà l'air plus correct. En tout cas, il a l'air moins idiot et moins agaçant. (je vais me mettre définitivement à dos les fans de Ryoga, pardon xD) Et on ne va pas se mentir, mais il ressemble déjà plus à un lycéen qu'à un collégien ! (enfin, si on prend les standards de PoT : collégien dans PoT = lycéen, lycéen dans PoT = étudiant, voire trentenaire – désolée Byoudouin, mais là, t'aurais dû garder ton apparence de première année de lycéen, trop, c'est trop) Voilà, je tenais à apporter cette précision pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux mon exploitation du personnage.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Frères, partie 2<strong>

Dans la salle de bains de la maison Echizen, un garçon semblait largement apprécier le bain dont il profitait pleinement. L'eau était délicieusement chaude, comme on pouvait le deviner au sourire satisfait qui se dessinait sur le visage de Ryoga. Il avait attendu en cachette que tout le monde s'en aille pour se faufiler dans la salle de bains et préparer un bain relaxant. Cela faisait des jours qu'il cavalait avec ses copains, il avait bien le droit à un peu de détente ! L'odeur du savon lui picotait agréablement les narines, ce qui le détendit.

Croquant sans retenue dans son orange sans même l'avoir pelé – sa marque de fabrique -, il se souvint d'un seul coup qu'il était étrange que Ryoma soit parti tout seul dehors, alors qu'il n'avait jamais mis un pied en-dehors de la résidence depuis quelques temps déjà, et particulièrement sans lui. Peut-être avait-il enfin décidé d'aller se trouver d'autres compagnons de jeux ?

Il se rappela aussi qu'il devait normalement rejoindre ses amis au skate park. Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il décida de les rejoindre directement là-bas plus tard.

Une fois son bain terminé, il n'oublia pas d'effacer les traces de son passage et s'habilla en vitesse. Il sortit et se mit à courir vers le skate park à quelques rues de la maison. Arrivé au parc, il eut la surprise de ne voir aucun de ses amis présents sur les lieux. Le parc n'était pas bien grand, avec quelques aménagements pour faire des figures, quelques arbres et deux bancs. Perdre quelqu'un ici s'avérait difficile. Confus, Ryoga se décida à aller les chercher dans leurs endroits habituels. Il alla d'abord du côté de la place de marché pour voir s'ils ne manigançaient pas quelque chose. Mais il n'y trouva personne. Suivant son instinct, il se décida pour la plage.

La plage était vaste mais l'horizon permettait d'apercevoir les gens assez facilement. Il les repéra vite à quelques centaines de mètres, rassemblés autour d'un palmier. Il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien tous fabriquer autour d'un arbre... Il allait les saluer de loin quand il vit enfin quelque chose qui le fit se raviser immédiatement.

Un de ses amis s'était légèrement écarté, lui permettant ainsi d'apercevoir son petit frère, attaché autour du palmier, sa casquette fétiche au sol. Son visage était plein de terre et de sable, et à en juger par les rires gras qu'il entendait, la mauvaise blague allait bientôt passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il ne loupa pas les larmes de Ryoma qui étaient plus qu'évidentes. Il s'étonna de ne pas le voir réagir : après tout, Ryoma était orgueilleux et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche quand il s'agissait de provoquer quelqu'un qui voulait l'emmerder. C'était louche. Définitivement louche.

Ryoga vit Kevin s'avancer vers son petit frère et lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

- Alors, Chibisuke, prêt à relever l'épreuve suivante ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ryoga pour y voir rouge. D'où ce gros porc se permettait-il de traiter son frère ainsi – et qui plus est, de l'appeler par ce surnom que _seul lui_ avait le droit d'utiliser ? Et c'était quoi cette fameuse « épreuve » ? Rien de bon à en tirer pour le peu qu'il en avait vu jusqu'à maintenant et c'était bien assez. Il finit par s'avancer vers eux, déterminé à faire cesser cette farce.

L'un d'eux finit par le remarquer le dénommé Josh l'aperçut et eut l'air passablement inquiet. Celui-ci n'était pas pour ce bizutage dès le début et ce qu'il craignait arriva. Les autres finirent par remarquer son trouble et virent Ryoga se tenir à quelques mètres d'eux, les poings serrés. Kevin, qui tapotait jusque-là la tête de Ryoma d'un air fier de lui, pâlit considérablement. En effet, il ne faisait aucun doute que ça allait barder pour eux. La lueur vibrante de colère dans les yeux de Ryoga ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté sur la suite des évènements. Ryoma, quant à lui, avait aussi vu son frère mais n'osait rien dire. Il se contenta de baisser la tête par honte. Il ne s'en doutait pas, mais sa réaction soumise finit de mettre définitivement Ryoga dans une rage folle.

- Hey, commença Kevin d'un air hésitant. Ça roule, Ryoga ?

- Salut les gars, se contenta-t-il simplement de répondre le plus normalement possible, même si son visage trahissait la colère qui l'animait. Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire à mon petit frère ?

Des déglutitions se firent entendre. Aucun ne souhaitait répondre de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Dans leur groupe, Ryoga avait clairement de l'influence grâce à son caractère optimiste et son charisme. Il faisait un peu état de leader, ce qui n'avait pas plu à Kevin et Josh, qui étaient jusque-là plutôt dominants. Si Josh n'était pas stupide et avait bien cerné qu'il valait mieux pour lui être de son côté plutôt que l'inverse, ce n'était pas le cas du blond. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vu Ryoga autant en colère. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir leur copain faire des blagues et rigoler à tout, et pas à se mettre en colère pour… _ça_.

De plus, il ne payait pas de mine, mais il devait sûrement être un adversaire redoutable en bagarre, comme l'attestait les muscles qui commençaient à sculpter son corps à son jeune âge. Mais Kevin était téméraire et pensait que son physique imposant suffisait à en mettre plein la vue et à dissuader les petits malins de trop le chercher sous peine de se prendre des coups de poing bien placés. Il y avait fort à parier que celui-ci allait finir par craquer sous la pression et c'est ce que Josh redoutait.

Pour le moment, le blond semblait plutôt dans l'optique de calmer les choses, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Aha, rien du tout, on s'amusait juste un peu avec lui. On fait juste connaissance…

- Et tu attaches souvent les gens avec qui tu fais connaissance à un arbre ? répliqua Ryoga d'un ton sec.

Le silence fut horriblement pesant. Cela n'empêcha pas Ryoga de continuer :

- Et sur son visage, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas arrivé tout seul que je sache… J'espère que vous avez une très bonne explication, menaça-t-il.

Josh nota le visage grimaçant de Kevin et prédit qu'il allait craquer dans trois… deux… une…

- Roooh, ça va, détends-toi, on faisait juste un petit rituel pour le faire entrer dans la bande, c'est tout ! Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, t'es vraiment pas drôle… Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as à monter sur tes grands chevaux, tu te prends pour qui ? Pour le chef ? rétorqua le blond, sûr de lui et de sa force si ça devait en venir à une bagarre. De toute façon, ton p'tit frère a toujours été nul, se gargarisa-t-il dans le but de l'humilier, c'est le mien qui me l'a dit ! Tout ses camarades le considèrent comme une merde, et…

Cette fois-ci, ni Josh, ni Kevin, ni personne d'autre ne virent arriver ce qui se passa ensuite. Le poing de Ryoga entra en collision avec la joue de Kevin sans que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir. Il finit à terre, sonné. Personne n'osa se déplacer pour voir ce qu'il en était. Aucun n'avait prévu que Ryoga allait perdre son sang-froid aussi vite. Celui-ci fit craquer ses doigts comme si de rien n'était, se tourna vers les autres et les fixa d'un air menaçant :

- Personne ne touche à mon petit frère. Compris ?

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils s'enfuirent tous, peu désireux de subir le même sort que leur copain étalé par terre. Seul Josh était resté, qui savait bien qu'il s'attirerait plus d'ennuis de la part des adultes s'il n'aidait pas Kevin que de la part de Ryoga. De toute façon, le jeune garçon l'ignorait à présent et s'était attelé à défaire les liens qui retenait son petit frère. Ryoma était resté silencieux pendant l'altercation, ce qui l'inquiétait. Quand il eut fini de le libérer, il le prit par les épaules et dit :

- Hé, Chibisuke, ça va mieux ? C'est fini, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Ses traits étaient encore marqués par la colère mais ses yeux et sa voix s'étaient adoucis. Il passa un bout de sa chemise pour essuyer le visage de son petit frère et alla ramasser sa casquette pour la lui remettre. Pendant tout ce temps, Ryoma n'avait pas sorti un mot. Cela eut pour effet de réellement alarmer Ryoga, qui ne comprenait pas ce mutisme prolongé.

- Chibisuke ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les larmes jaillirent et une longue litanie de pleurs fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il lança un regard noir à Josh, qui haussa les épaules, comme si cela ne le regardait plus. Il devait trouver un adulte qui possédait un portable pour pouvoir alerter les parents de Kevin sur son état actuel. Ryoga avait l'air de s'en contrefoutre, ce que lui fit remarquer le brun :

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis, tu sais…

- Je m'en contrefiche, lui fit savoir Ryoga. Il l'a bien cherché.

- Tes parents risquent de ne pas l'entendre de la même oreille, répliqua-t-il avec une moue dubitative.

Ryoga lui répondit avec son grand rire, prouvant qu'il n'avait ainsi aucun remord.

- Ils peuvent bien me punir, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et je ne regrette rien.

Josh capitula. Les prochains jours à venir n'allaient décidément pas être simples pour la bande… si elle pouvait survivre à ça. Après cela, Kevin et Ryoga n'allaient pas se reparler de sitôt. Aucune excuse ne sera faîte ni d'un côté, ni d'un autre. Quant à ce qui allait arriver à Ryoga, ce n'était plus ses affaires.

Ryoga prit Ryoma par la main, qui était affairé à essuyer ses larmes avec l'autre. Ils firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la maison dans un silence complet. Mais son grand frère ne comptait pas en rester là. Il l'amena droit vers la salle de bains afin de lui faire prendre une douche et de le nettoyer. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, visiblement abattu. Pendant qu'il l'aidait à se nettoyer, Ryoga réalisa que Ryoma disait vrai. Il détestait les autres – et les autres lui rendaient la pareille. Il était considéré comme un cas social et était traité comme tel par ses camarades. Il regrettait de lui avoir mis la pression il y a quelques jours à ce sujet alors qu'il était mal à l'aise avec les autres. Ils en étaient donc venus à cet accident. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi son petit frère restait aussi silencieux…

- Hé, Chibisuke…

Ryoma n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui et continuait à fixer obstinément la bouteille de shampoing. Ryoga retenta :

- Chibisuke, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Tu peux tout me dire, c'est terminé maintenant…

Son petit frère se mordit la lèvre inférieure, angoissé. Il finit par articuler :

- Ils… Ils ont dit que… si je faisais comme ils disaient… Je pourrais rester avec eux et… passer du temps avec toi… On ne joue plus ensemble ! finit-il par lâcher, de nouveau en pleurs.

La compréhension éclaira le visage de Ryoga, mais la culpabilité finit vite par la remplacer. C'était donc ça ? Il se sentit soudainement très mal. Il avait négligé de s'occuper de lui, prétextant qu'il devait apprendre à se faire des amis tout seul, mais cela avait visiblement tourné au fiasco. Il aurait déjà dû se douter qu'avant qu'il n'intègre la famille, Ryoma avait déjà dû essayer de se faire des amis que ce n'était pas que de la mauvaise volonté. A voir la crise de larmes dans laquelle se trouvait son petit frère, il n'avait fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Ryoga passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait sûrement être le seul avec qui Chibisuke était aussi proche… Il l'avait repoussé sans ménagement et n'avait plus passé de temps avec lui. C'était sûrement pour cela que Ryoma s'était laissé faire par ses copains… Pour avoir une chance de pouvoir se rapprocher à nouveau.

Le blond avait sûrement dû très vite saisir comment s'y prendre, se rendit compte Ryoga. En effet, il avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises que « Chibisuke est tellement collant » et que, par conséquent, il était omniprésent avec eux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir comment le manipuler. La colère l'envahit à nouveau. Kevin avait largement mérité le coup de poing qu'il lui avait asséné. Même s'il allait risquer une punition beaucoup plus sévère, il ne s'excuserait pas. Il préférait nettoyer de fond en comble la maison avec une simple brosse à dents plutôt que de devoir s'aplatir devant lui.

De plus, il devait aussi des excuses à Ryoma. Il n'avait pas été correct avec lui ces derniers temps. Il avait vraiment manqué à son rôle de grand-frère…

Ensuite, il laissa Ryoma s'essuyer tout seul et se rhabiller, le temps de réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Nul doute que leurs parents allaient être mis rapidement au courant de la situation. Ryoga n'avait même pas envie de mentir et ne se priverait pas de dénoncer le comportement de Kevin, même s'il était conscient que son coup de poing porterait plus à scandale que le bizutage de Ryoma.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main qui tirait doucement sa chemise. La mine grave et les yeux larmoyants, son petit frère était visiblement déboussolé et avait besoin de réconfort. S'en voulant encore pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ryoga le prit dans ses bras et Ryoma s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée. Plus jamais il ne l'abandonnera comme il l'a fait, se jura-t-il. Ryoma leva la tête vers lui et demanda timidement :

- Nii-chan, tu… Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer, horrifié que Ryoma ait pu raisonner ainsi. Pardon de t'avoir laissé tout seul. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

Le plus jeune renifla bruyamment avant de balbutier :

- Pr… Promis ?

- Promis, lui assura Ryoga avec un sourire adorable.

Ryoma hocha la tête, un sourire un peu faiblard remplaçant sa moue pleurnicheuse. Ryoga se doutait bien que Ryoma n'allait pas reprendre du poil de la bête tout de suite. Ils allèrent tout les deux dans la chambre prendre leurs jouets. Ryoma monta sur son lit avec son chat en peluche et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ryoga ne lui en tînt pas rigueur après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'installa sur sa propre couche et alluma sa console portable. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Ryoma ne vienne le rejoindre pour le regarder jouer. Il cala sa tête sur son épaule, tout en serrant contre lui son doudou.

Cependant, le calme fut de courte durée. Après le déjeuner, la sonnette se fit entendre. Peu désireux de raccourcir aussi vite son moment de répit, Ryoga préféra rester sagement dans sa chambre. Il entendit des voix, et particulièrement celle de son père, qui paraissait surpris et dont le ton se haussa soudainement, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ryoga déglutit. Il avait beau faire le malin, il n'était pas prêt à vivre sa première vraie engueulade avec lui.

Tout absorbé qu'il était par ses pensées, il ne vit pas approcher Ryoma qui lui prit la main et la serra très fort. Le plus jeune paraissait inquiet pour lui. Etonné par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, il en fut ému et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant lui.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et leur père apparut, manifestement pas content.

- Ryoga, pourrais-tu venir un moment ? J'ai à te parler.

Le jeune garçon fit signe que oui et soupira discrètement. Le moment était venu.

::::::

Le sermon fut assez difficile à encaisser mais il ne s'en était pas aussi mal sorti qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait certes pas échappé à la punition mais après avoir expliqué toute l'histoire – ce que Kevin avait opportunément omis -, il avait senti le vent tourner. Son père l'avait forcé à faire des excuses en échange de celles de Kevin à Ryoma. Les parents de celui-ci acceptèrent, mais comme le-dit fils n'était pas présent lors de la confrontation, il savait que cet imbécile ne viendrait jamais de lui-même les faire. Evidemment, ses parents avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient et pour eux, l'affaire était close.

Les deux mois à venir allaient se révéler pénibles, étant chargé de quasiment toutes les tâches ménagères et interdit de sorties en guise de punition. Son père, d'ordinaire un peu laxiste sur ce genre de choses – ou du moins le paraissait-il – n'avait pas lésiné sur sa correction et le tenait à l'œil. Cependant, il avait apprécié qu'il n'ait pas cédé face aux parents de Kevin qui s'attendaient à ce que sa punition soit plus sévère. Ryoga l'avait quand même assommé ! Mais Nanjirou n'avait pas caché avoir été outré par le comportement de l'autre gamin et s'il n'avait pas pu imposer une punition pour celui-ci, les parents de ce dernier avaient promis de lui en toucher deux mots. _Promesse en l'air_, songea Ryoga, amer.

Un mois passa. La rentrée était largement passée et les deux frères avaient pu se lier avec d'autres enfants de leur âge. Ryoga avait été particulièrement impressionné par Ryoma, qui essayait de faire des efforts pour côtoyer ses camarades. Le plus jeune semblait plus à l'aise dans ses interactions avec les autres, ce qui avait rassuré son grand frère. Cela ne donnerait peut-être rien sur le long terme, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Après toute cette histoire, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

En-dehors de cela, il était sous constante surveillance de son père, même si celui-ci lui laissait un peu de latitude, plus par flemme que par principe. Le plus surprenant avait été la réaction de Rinko. Au début, Ryoga en avait très vite déduit que la femme de son père serait sûrement la plus stricte et il pensait que cet incident ne ferait pas exception. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci n'avait fait aucune remarque, sans pour autant le défendre. Une fois, il lui était même arrivé de l'interrompre dans une de ses besognes et de l'encourager à aller s'amuser à la place. A la fois ravi et étonné, il n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait filé jouer avec Chibisuke sur le terrain de tennis.

Un jour, alors qu'il accompagnait Rinko pour faire des courses dans un supermarché, il croisa Josh. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis et n'en avait eu aucune envie. A voir la tête que le brun faisait, le sentiment était réciproque. Ils se toisèrent longuement avant que Josh ne se décida à briser le silence :

- Comment va ton petit frère ?

- Bien, répondit Ryoga laconiquement, bien conscient que cette question n'était qu'une triviale remarque de politesse avant d'enchaîner sur autre chose.

- Toujours puni, je suppose ? Kevin m'a dit que t'étais sûrement en train d'en chier…

- Moins que lui qui doit sûrement encore pisser dans son froque depuis que je lui ai foutu la raclée de sa vie.

Josh ricana.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il évitait votre rue…

- Il a plutôt intérêt, renifla Ryoga, dédaigneux.

- Ton coup de poing était peut-être un peu disproportionné…

- C'est ton avis. Je recommencerai bien si je n'étais pas déjà puni, admit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Son ancien pote soupira :

- Ca n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, crois-moi. Il y a des manières plus intelligentes de régler ça…

- Hé bien, répondit Ryoga avec froideur, en tant que grand frère, j'ai estimé qu'il l'avait largement mérité.

Josh leva les yeux au ciel. Le coup du frère protecteur, non merci. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa propre mère l'appela. Il salua Ryoga, qui fit juste un geste de la main. Peu importait son avis, il n'avait aucun remord.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il aperçut Rinko au coin du rayon. Elle avait visiblement écouté leur conversation. Ne sachant sur quel pied danser, il s'avança vers elle, incertain. Elle ne le fâcha pas comme il l'avait pensé. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle n'accordait habituellement qu'à Ryoma. Ce sourire tendre, qui illuminait son joli visage et qui réchaufferait le cœur de n'importe quel insensible. Il rougit, ne sachant pas trop s'il le méritait.

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant le panier. Je vais prendre encore quelques oranges et on peut y aller.

Il le prit et la vit partir sans dire un mot. Elle n'avait pas évoqué la discussion qu'elle venait d'intercepter et il en était plutôt soulagé. Ryoga n'était pas fier d'avoir avoué sans gêne qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait devant sa nouvelle mère. L'enfant l'aimait bien et il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il finit par tilter enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle allait acheter des oranges en plus ! Sa bonne humeur culminait au sommet quand ils rentrèrent à la maison. A peine arrivé, Ryoma lui sauta dessus, ce qui lui valut une réprimande de sa mère qui lui somma de les aider à ranger les courses. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant Ryoma bouder à moitié en les aidant.

Ceci terminé, ils sortirent dehors pour rejoindre le court de tennis. Sur le chemin, Ryoga se laissa aller à contempler le ciel, vide de tout nuage et sublimé par le soleil éclatant. Il se laissa submerger par la soudaine vague de bonheur. Il lui restait un mois pour sa punition et elle ne semblait plus aussi interminable que ça.

::::::

Cela faisait dix mois que Ryoga faisait maintenant partie de la famille. Il avait plutôt bien réussi à se remettre de la mort de sa mère, et sa nouvelle responsabilité en tant que grand frère pour Ryoma avait grandement joué. Il adorait son père, avec qui il n'avait jamais pu tisser de liens auparavant à cause de sa relation tendue avec sa mère. Quant à Rinko, il n'hésitait plus à l'appeler maman. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas osé, mais un jour, le mot était sorti tout seul. Rinko n'avait rien dit mais il pouvait dire que cela l'avait touché énormément.

Les deux frères étaient devenus inséparables. Ils partageaient vraiment tout ensemble et l'incident avec ses potes n'avait fait que renforcer leur complicité. Ryoma le suivait toujours partout, mais les quelques relations qu'il avait réussi à construire avec certains de ses camarades de classe le voyait parfois s'échapper ailleurs avec eux.

Néanmoins, Ryoma donnait toujours sa préférence à « Nii-chaaaaaan ! », comme le prouvait les centaines de fois où il l'appelait dans la journée, ce qui amusait et agaçait à la fois les deux adultes.

Le mois de mai arriva, et avec la mauvaise nouvelle que Nanjirou craignait. Si celui-ci était heureux de voir ses deux fils aussi unis, il redoutait le moment de la séparation qui se rapprochait. Il venait de recevoir le fatidique appel de la part de son avocat qui lui avait confirmé qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu obtenir de droit de garde sur son fils aîné. La tante maternelle de celui-ci avait bataillé dur et avait su viser juste en insistant à plusieurs reprises sur son rôle quasi-inexistant en tant que parent avant la mort de la mère de Ryoga. Cela avait été décisif dans la prise de décision du juge. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il avait déjà fait appel.

Quand il l'annonça à Ryoga, le jeune garçon pensa immédiatement à Ryoma. Il était sincèrement inquiet et triste de devoir quitter son jeune frère qu'il ne reverrait peut-être pas avant des mois, voire des années. Ryoga craigna que leur lien ne se brise, mais son père le rassura :

- Ça ne change rien au fait que vous êtes liés par le sang… Même si vous êtes séparés, tu seras toujours le grand frère de Ryoma.

Cela ne le réconforta qu'à moitié. Et si Chibisuke l'oubliait ? Ou le détestait ? Avoir le même sang qui coule dans les veines, ce n'est parfois pas suffisant… Il tenta de se raisonner tout seul et de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Ryoga décida de l'annoncer lui-même à Chibisuke mais cela se révéla plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les derniers instants qu'ils allaient passer ensemble en se larmoyant.

C'est là qu'il avait eu l'idée du message inscrit sur l'orange, juste avant son départ. Ryoga serra le fruit dans sa main, l'air déterminé mais pas serein pour autant. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments, il préférait l'action. Il réalisait bien la séparation brutale et injuste qu'il allait faire subir à Ryoma.

Mais il n'avait pas le courage de faire autrement.

Pas le courage de le voir pleurer à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que la fin de ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vois Ryoga comme un grand frère protecteur et pas aussi agaçant avec Ryoma que dans le film (Rinko trouve ça touchant d'ailleurs lors de la partie au supermarché – et heureusement sinon je vous dis pas le sermon !). Après, c'est un peu mon interprétation, ce ne sera peut-être pas la vôtre.<p>

Le prochain one-shot sera sûrement publié dans un mois, au mieux deux semaines. Je m'absente pendant un moment de chez moi, donc pas de possibilité d'écrire. Il sera centré sur Nanjirou et Rinko cette fois-ci, même si Ryoma et Ryoga y tiendront toujours une place importante. A la prochaine !


	3. Etre parents

Notes : Tout d'abord, merci à 3j4 et à MissXYZ pour leurs reviews !

Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui se déroule toujours durant l'enfance de Ryoma à l'âge de 5 ans. Nanjirou et Rinko sont beaucoup plus présents, même si leurs réflexions tourneront essentiellement autour des deux terreurs qui leur servent d'enfants.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Être parents<strong>

Derrière une grande villa, on pouvait entendre résonner les échos de balles de tennis rebondissant sur le sol. Deux enfants, aux cheveux bruns avec des reflets verdâtres, faisaient des échanges afin de perfectionner leur coup droit, tout ceci sous l'œil attentif d'un homme brun et plutôt bronzé, debout sur le rebord du court, au niveau du filet.

Echizen Nanjirou, surnommé le « Samouraï » par ses pairs du tennis, analysait attentivement les coups échangés par les deux gamins, leur manière de se positionner, la façon dont ils tenaient la raquette à chaque fois qu'ils se préparaient à relancer la balle. Il ne leur laissait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il les faisait jouer fréquemment ensemble et ne les prenait à part que s'il avait quelque chose de spécifique à leur faire travailler.

De plus, il avait bien remarqué le sentiment de rivalité exacerbé chez Ryoma quand il jouait contre son grand frère et les résultats positifs à en tirer. Ses progrès avaient été fulgurants. Il se demanda si Ryoga l'avait lui aussi remarqué. A en juger par les petites piques provocatrices qu'il lui lançait de temps à autre, il était évident que cela l'amusait beaucoup. Etait-il assez perspicace pour se rendre compte de l'effet que cela avait sur Ryoma ?

Il se mit à observer son fils aîné avec attention. Ryoga possédait un grand potentiel lui aussi et il lui tardait de voir son évolution. Ryoma et lui ne joueraient sans doute pas de la même façon et il lui tardait de voir une véritable confrontation entre ses deux fils. Pour le moment, Ryoga avait toujours refusé de jouer un vrai match contre son petit frère, ce qui frustrait toujours le plus jeune. Nanjirou n'avait jamais trop compris si c'était vraiment parce que le plus âgé ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec lui, comme il le prétendait. Peut-être avait-il vraiment saisi que c'était la méthode parfaite pour encourager Ryoma à se dépasser…

En raison d'une relation compliquée avec son ex, Nanjirou n'avait jamais pu connaître Ryoga et ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Si la circonstance par laquelle ils en étaient enfin venus à faire connaissance était particulièrement tragique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi très heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie malgré tout. Nanjirou l'avait imaginé plus sauvage, un peu à l'image de son fils cadet. Au contraire, le jeune garçon avait rapidement pu s'intégrer et sa nature communicative avait largement contribué à briser la glace. Et il avait été particulièrement surpris de constater qu'il jouait lui aussi au tennis. Il pensait que sa mère l'en aurait éloigné, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, tout aussi mauvaise langue qu'il fût.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit lourd. Ryoma venait de tomber par terre après s'être pris les pieds dans ses lacets. Nanjirou ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération, trop habitué à ce gag pour en rire encore.

- Ryoma, combien de temps faudra-t-il te le dire ? Apprends à attacher tes lacets comme il faut ! Ton adversaire n'attendra pas que tu perdes ton temps à te relever pour renvoyer la balle !

Le plus jeune eut la décence de rougir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et il n'avait visiblement toujours pas tiré de leçon de ses multiples chutes. Il s'agenouilla afin de les rattacher. Alors qu'il semblait galérer à les serrer comme il faut, Ryoga soupira à son tour et sauta par-dessus le filet pour aider son frère. Mais Nanjirou ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

- Ryoga, retourne à ta place, ton frère se débrouillera très bien tout seul.

Il interrompit sa marche, surpris que son père intervienne. Il finit par revenir de l'autre côté du court, cette fois-ci en contournant le filet, ce qui lui prenait plus de temps. Nanjirou s'amusa de la stratégie de son fils aîné afin de laisser plus de temps à son petit frère pour renouer ses lacets. Une fois ceci fait, les deux se positionnèrent et Ryoga servit.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à s'échanger des balles, leur père était moins attentif à leurs erreurs. Il réfléchissait à son rôle de père pour ces deux garçons aux personnalités différentes. Toute sa vie, Nanjirou avait vécu par et pour le tennis. Mieux, _il respirait le tennis_. Pour lui, c'était donc évident que ses deux fils soient élevés à travers ce sport. Après tout, il avait bien abandonné sa carrière pour se consacrer à l'entraînement de Ryoma. C'était un peu sa manière d'éduquer. Il laissait le soin à Rinko de se charger d'inculquer le savoir-vivre et une éducation plus formelle à ces deux têtes de linotte.

Si sa femme ne s'était pas opposée à ce qu'il transforme Ryoma en un joueur de tennis compétitif, elle avait aussi constaté les effets négatifs que cela engendrait et avait occasionnellement exprimé son désaccord. Il avait parfois mal pris certaines de ses critiques, ce qui avait donné lieu à des disputes. En revanche, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était reconnaissant envers elle de servir de garde-fou. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ses fils ne vivraient que de tennis et d'eau fraîche.

Il se demanda si ses fils aimaient vraiment le tennis ou s'ils y jouaient pour lui faire plaisir. Ils y mettaient de l'ardeur, certes, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Des joueurs talentueux mais sans l'amour qu'il devrait normalement vouer à leur sport, il en avait connu durant sa carrière professionnelle… Il n'avait pas incité Ryoma à y jouer pour que ce sport devienne plus une manière de tuer le temps pour lui. Quant à Ryoga, il ne savait même pas quand et pour quelle raison il avait commencé.

- Ryoma, Ryoga.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, surpris par l'interruption. La balle de tennis rebondit plusieurs fois sans rencontrer de racket pour la relancer. L'air interrogateur, ils attendirent de voir ce que leur père avait à leur dire.

- Est-ce que vous aimez vraiment le tennis ?

Ryoga haussa un sourcil, perplexe quant à cette question incongrue.

- Bien sûr, quelle quest…

Mais il fut coupé par un Ryoma débordant d'enthousiasme, une vraie boule d'énergie qui sautillait sur place.

- Oui, le tennis, c'est génial ! C'est la meilleure chose au monde ! s'enthousiasma-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux, la voix vibrante de joie.

Nanjirou ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela lui faisait bien évidemment plaisir mais il était aussi rare de voir Ryoma aussi… enflammé. Le plus jeune prit l'hilarité de son père comme une moquerie et insista :

- Mais vraiment, hein ! J'adore le tennis !

- On avait compris, railla son frère avec un sourire taquin.

Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment. Nanjirou fut rassuré. Il se dit après coup que son inquiétude était futile. Au regard du caractère de Ryoma, faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, loin de là. Et au vu de la tête qu'avait fait Ryoga à sa question, ce dernier l'avait sûrement trouvé stupide.

Pour ces deux garçons, il était clair que le tennis était leur passion.

- Les garçons !

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois en direction de la voix. Sur la terrasse, Rinko agita la main dans leur direction.

- Le dîner est prêt !

Les enfants accoururent vers elle, ils devaient sûrement avoir faim depuis le temps qu'ils jouaient. Nanjirou les suivit sans se presser. Alors qu'il atteignit la terrasse, il fut subjugué l'espace d'un instant par la beauté qui émanait de sa femme. S'il devait porter un jugement objectif, Rinko n'était sûrement pas la plus belle femme qu'il avait vu dans sa vie – tellement de femmes s'étaient jetées à ses pieds qu'il avait pu voir de tout. Mais sa force de caractère et sa tendresse sublimait le tout. Il y avait aussi d'autres points sur lesquels il l'aimait plus particulièrement... Il toussa légèrement de gêne à ses pensées un peu perverses, s'attirant le regard suspicieux de Rinko.

Cette dernière avait moins de travail en ce moment. Etant avocate, elle était souvent peu présente à la maison, laissant Nanjirou et les deux garçons livrés à eux-mêmes. Si Ryoga était assez responsable et que Ryoma allait être en passe de l'être, leur père était un réfractaire aux tâches ménagères. Quand Rinko était à la maison, il devait pourtant s'y mettre, sous peine de subir le courroux de sa femme, qui appréciait peu son flegme.

Au-delà de ça, il admirait à quel point elle réussissait à concilier son rôle de mère, de femme active et d'amante. Ce n'était pas forcément facile car la société en général mettait une certaine pression sur les femmes et le rôle qui leur était attribué. Mais Rinko n'avait que faire de ces normes et du fameux « instinct maternel » et avait décidé de continuer sa carrière d'avocate, un métier qui restait éprouvant par certains aspects. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être une bonne mère pour Ryoma, et sûrement pour Ryoga le temps que la distance s'estompe entre les deux. Elle était douce et gentille, mais elle savait être juste quand il le fallait et assez autoritaire pour ne pas laisser les enfants prendre leurs aises et faire n'importe quoi.

Nanjirou laissa un sourire filtrer sur son visage. Il sursauta de surprise quand il vit le regard éloquent que Rinko lui lança.

- Tiens, t'as l'air d'être de bonne humeur alors va aider les enfants à dresser la table.

Nanjirou parut légèrement outré mais s'exécuta en grommelant. Les enfants avaient déjà disposé les assiettes et les verres, il s'occupa des ustensiles. Alors que la table fut prête, Rinko avança vers eux, l'air mécontente.

- J'avais dit de ne pas toucher aux fruits d'ici ce soir, car je ne vais pas faire les courses avant un moment et il manque trois oranges. Qui les a mangées ?

Son mari parut surpris. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants. Etant donné son addiction aux oranges, il était logique de suspecter Ryoga. Pourtant, celui-ci avait l'air confus, voire agacé de savoir que des oranges avait disparu sans qu'il ne soit l'auteur de ce méfait. Rinko avait visiblement remarqué sa réaction car elle se tourna vers Nanjirou, l'air soupçonneux. Ah non, ce n'était pas lui ! Pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait. Il lui rendit son regard, qu'elle soutint, peu impressionnée. Mais elle détourna la tête pour changer de cible.

- Ryoma.

Le plus jeune se braqua immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas être avocat pour réaliser le mal-être de Ryoma en ce moment-même. Le visage soudainement rouge, il n'osa pas regarder sa mère dans les yeux et préféra fixer ses pieds. On aurait presque pu lire le mot « coupable » marqué en capitales rouges sur son visage.

- Regarde-moi.

Nanjirou se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa femme utilisait de temps à autre ses talents d'avocate pour mettre la pression et il détestait ça – parce que ça fonctionnait. La bouche tremblante, Ryoma obéit.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui as pris les oranges alors que je l'avais interdit.

Son ton n'était pas froid, ni même sec, mais elle arrivait à installer une atmosphère qui ne laissait de place ni à la négociation ni au mensonge. Mais Ryoma tenta quand même de passer outre. L'idiot.

- Non, c'est pas moi… risqua l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

- Répète. Droit dans les yeux.

Ryoga la regarda mener Ryoma à la baguette, ébahi et visiblement impressionné. Il devait se faire une note mentale pour essayer de ne pas faire de bêtises à l'avenir quand elle serait dans les parages… Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son petit frère pour craquer :

- Je suis désolé !

Et il se précipita en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère. Son père ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel cette fois-ci. Quelle comédie… Sa mère n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir et reprit vite les choses en main. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour maintenir son regard au sien et le prit par les épaules :

- J'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus. En attendant, tu te contenteras des autres fruits dans la corbeille. Un à la fois, précisa-t-elle. Manger trois oranges, franchement… Tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette maison.

Ryoma ne répondit pas, préférant se faire tout petit. Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Ryoma resta silencieux, encore chamboulé et un peu honteux. Ryoga tenta de divertir les adultes, ce qui ne leur échappa pas. Nanjirou joua le jeu et Rinko ne tarda pas à se détendre.

Le repas terminé, les deux enfants aidèrent à débarrasser la table. Dans la précipitation, Ryoma ne fit pas attention et prit un couteau à pleine main du côté tranchant. Il laissa échapper un petit cri et le couteau tomba dans un bruit qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Les parents n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Ryoga était déjà à ses côtés, inquiet.

- Chibisuke, ça va ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, observant sa blessure, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait pleurer ou… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Cela le picotait légèrement mais loin de la douleur qu'il avait imaginé. Sa mère lui prit la main pour regarder de plus près. Ce n'était qu'une simple coupure, fine et pas profonde.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une coupure, ça cicatrisera vite. On va juste mettre un pansement magique dessus, le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle le prit par l'autre main et le dirigea vers la salle de bains. En attendant, Nanjirou alla éplucher le programme télé pour voir ce qu'il y aurait d'intéressant pendant la soirée pendant que Ryoga finissait de mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier. La mère et le fils revinrent cinq minutes plus tard. Ryoma eut l'air d'aller mieux et son grand frère décida de ne pas lui laisser de répit car il l'entraîna vers leur chambre :

- Allez, viens, on va préparer notre déguisement d'Halloween pour demain !

Leurs parents les virent disparaître rapidement, les échos de leurs rires leur parvenant au loin. Une fois à l'abri des regards des adultes, les deux enfants se sourirent d'un air de connivence. Ils déballèrent leurs déguisements, rangés dans le placard, et les enfilèrent. Une fois prêts, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ryoma était déguisé en sorcier, avec une cape comportant un dessin de citrouille sur le devant et un chapeau pointu en guise de couvre-chef. Ryoga avait revêtu un accoutrement de pirate et avait fière allure avec son épée. Alors qu'ils observaient le déguisement de chacun, Ryoma crut bon de faire remarquer :

- On met pas un déguisement de pirate pour Halloween…

- Je ne vois pas le problème, répondit son grand frère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben Halloween, c'est Halloween ! s'exclama Ryoma, comme si son explication coulait de source.

Face à la perplexité de Ryoga, il argumenta :

- Halloween, c'est les sorciers ! Les monstres ! Les vampires ! Les fantômes ! Un pirate, ça a rien à voir ! Faut que ça fasse peur !

- N'importe quoi. On se déguise comme on veut pour Halloween, contrecarra le plus âgé.

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- Bien sûr que si ! Quand est-ce qu'on peut se déguiser sinon ?

- Pour le carnaval.

- Le carnaval, c'est pour les gamins, souffla Ryoga, légèrement méprisant.

Ryoma lui répondit avec une moue. Ryoga rajouta :

- Et puis c'est pas avec ton déguisement que tu vas faire peur à qui que ce soit, se moqua-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- T'as l'air plus mignon qu'effrayant, Chi-bi-su-keee, articula-t-il avec une intonation ridicule.

Vexé, Ryoma se jeta sur lui et l'assaillit de petits coups de poing. Pris par surprise, Ryoga tituba et s'écroula au sol, permettant au plus jeune de prendre l'avantage et de continuer à le taper. Seulement, ses frappes ne semblèrent pas avoir l'effet espéré. Ryoga finit par rire à gorge déployée.

- Arrête, Chibisuke, tu me chatouilles !

Le rouge monta aux joues de son petit frère, qui continua à le frapper. En vain, car le rire de Ryoga redoubla d'intensité. Il n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter, plié de rire par terre et par conséquent, incapable de bouger. Ryoma était visiblement dans une impasse car il sortit l'argument qui acheva son frère :

- Je peux être effrayant si je veux ! J'ai peur de rien, la preuve ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant la main qui portait le pansement. J'ai même pas pleuré, comme un grand !

Cette fois-ci, Ryoga hurla de rire, n'en pouvant décidément plus. Ce raisonnement était tellement pitoyable qu'il n'arrivait même plus à parler pour le charrier. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre le mur. Les deux enfants sursautèrent et arrêtèrent aussitôt leurs gesticulations.

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? gueula leur père d'une voix tonitruante. On n'entend même plus la télé à cause de vous ! Calmez-vous un peu ! Ryoga, relève-toi.

Le plus âgé s'exécuta, en poussant Ryoma qui était encore positionné sur lui. Seulement, ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et chuta par terre en faisant une roulade arrière pas bien maîtrisée. Son grand frère, qui avait encore l'hilarité facile, éclata de rire à nouveau. Leur père, excédé, avait lui aussi la menace facile :

- Vous allez arrêter de foutre le bazar et vous calmez tout de suite, sinon il n'y aura pas de bonbons ni de sorties demain soir ! Je ne me répèterai pas !

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur les deux frères, dont la colère de l'un et l'amusement de l'autre retombèrent comme un soufflé. Ils aimaient bien tenter le diable de temps à autre, mais sacrifier Halloween, hors de question. Ravi de voir que sa menace avait réussi à calmer les ardeurs, Nanjirou s'apprêta à s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, il pouvait bien s'amuser lui aussi… Il se retourna vers les deux enfants, qui se demandaient quels reproches ils allaient encore se prendre par la figure. Leur père les examina de la tête aux pieds.

- C'est ça, vos déguisements ? Hé ben, vous n'allez pas avoir beaucoup de succès ! Ryoma, tu crois faire peur à qui comme ça ? Et toi, Ryoga, t'es complètement hors sujet ! Il est où, l'esprit d'Halloween ?

Satisfait de voir les mines déconfites de ses fils, il fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Il ferma la porte de leur chambre derrière lui et resta derrière en ricanant discrètement. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre leurs réactions… qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Hmm… Finalement, ton costume n'est pas si mal que ça, Chibisuke…

- … Moui, un pirate, c'est pas si mal aussi !

Une pause.

- On sort quand même comme ça demain ?

- Ouais !

Nanjirou grogna. _Sales gosses_. Quand il s'agissait de se remotiver l'un l'autre en cas de déception, ils parvenaient à être solidaires, au grand dam de leur père qui adorait les taquiner, pourtant. Il revint à la salle de séjour, pas très content. Au moins, le calme était revenu, c'était déjà ça.

Rinko et Nanjirou purent continuer à regarder leur film dans le calme. Plus aucun bruit ne venait de la chambre des enfants, ce qui était à la fois apaisant… mais pas très rassurant non plus. Si son mari ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, Rinko s'en était bel et bien aperçu. Elle avait justement envie d'aller aux toilettes et profita de ce prétexte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans leur chambre. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte. Aucun son n'en parvint. Etonnée, elle passa la tête pour balayer la pièce du regard. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire.

Les deux frères étaient assis sur le lit, dos au mur, avec un livre posé sur les genoux de Ryoga. Celui-ci devait avoir choisi de lire une histoire à Ryoma comme activité un peu plus calme. Toujours vêtus de leurs déguisements, ils s'étaient tout deux endormis. Leurs têtes prenaient chacune appui sur l'autre, les rendant adorables à regarder. Le plus comique était le léger ronflement qui provenait de Ryoma.

Une telle situation ne se représentera pas deux fois. Elle quitta discrètement la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de séjour pour récupérer l'appareil photo. Son mari la scruta d'un air interrogateur et Rinko lui fit signe de la suivre silencieusement. Il se leva du canapé et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers le lit muni de son appareil tandis que Nanjirou sourit devant la scène. Sa femme s'accroupit à côté du lit et se prépara à prendre la photo. Un léger « clic » se fit entendre, signe que la photo venait d'être prise. Le son ne réveilla pas les deux endormis, preuve qu'ils étaient exténués.

C'était ce genre de moment qu'en tant que parents, ils aimaient chérir. Ce moment de contemplation de leurs enfants (à l'apogée de leur potentiel de « mignonnitude » selon les termes de Rinko) faisait partie de ces instants rares et éphémères qu'il était bon de garder en souvenir. Ils leurs tardaient Noël, pour voir les étoiles dans les yeux de leurs enfants quand ils verront leurs cadeaux ainsi que la décoration et la nourriture à foison. (et l'effroi de Ryoma quand il comprendra que le père Noël n'existe pas – un grand moment que Nanjirou, ce sadique, attendait avec impatience) Il y aurait sûrement plein d'autres évènements à partager en famille. Rinko sourit en les observant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ces enfants grandir et perdre toute leur innocence.

Son mari s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, signe qu'il avait compris à quoi Rinko pensait.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si formidable…, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- D'être parents.

Nanjirou lui sourit, partageant le même sentiment. Effectivement, c'était fabuleux d'être parents.

Alors qu'ils fixaient toujours les deux enfants, Nanjirou soupira.

- Ces deux petits malins n'ont pas enlevé leurs déguisements. Hors de question qu'ils aillent au lit comme ça…

Alors qu'il ouvrit grand la bouche, Rinko eut le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles. Ce n'était pas toujours de tout repos d'être parents – mais aussi d'être les enfants desdits parents !

* * *

><p>Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Moins de mots que pour le premier, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal… Vous aurez reconnu les déguisements que portent Ryoma et Ryoga dans le chapitre 113. (ils sont juste trop mignons, il fallait que j'exploite cette scène) Le prochain sera centré sur Nanako et il s'annonce affreusement looong. Je l'ai commencé et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais j'ai plein d'idées de développement pour valoriser ce personnage un peu sous-estimé.<p>

Je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera avant décembre car je commence à avoir pas mal de boulot à côté, sans compter mon envie d'écrire un one-shot pour un autre fandom. Il faut savoir battre le fer de l'inspiration tant qu'il est encore chaud…

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !


End file.
